Some Kind Of Love
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Dedicated to Yami No Marik] (Implied Shoujo-ai, onesided Mai x Anzu) Late one night, Anzu turns up, soaking wet, on Mai's doorstep. Yugi's left her in the cold, with no one to turn to. Mai attempts to help a friend in need.


**Author's note: **Hey people. Had writer's block all week, so I decided to try something totally new. I've never written a Shoujo-ai fic before, so this is my first attempt at it. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Yami No Marik inspired me to write it, and this is an early Halloween present for her!

Basically, it's a onesided **Mai x Anzu** oneshot, with hints of **Jounouchi x Kaiba**, **Yugi x Anzu**, **Mai x Jounouchi** and **Yugi x Rebecca**. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Warning:** Contains hinted Shoujo-ai, but nothing more. Adult themes. Don't like this kinda stuff, then don't read it.

**Dedication:** For Yami No Marik and her great site!

**-----**

**Some Kind Of Love**

_-Sometimes what you've always needed is right in front of you. Sometimes you just don't see it. -_

Mai looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked towards her front door. She heard the doorbell ring again and frowned. Who could be up this late at night? It was eleven, pouring rain, and Mai was in a bad mood already. Her hairdryer had gone temperamental on her and she was PMS-ing.

She slammed the magazine shut and got up. She stalked over towards the door and flung it open, ready to screech for all she was worth. When she saw it was Anzu standing there, her glare softened.

"Anzu?" she asked, examining the girl's current state, which wasn't very good.

Anzu stood on the doorstep, arms wrapped around her slender frame, teeth chattering all the while. Her brown hair was damp, and her bangs stuck to her forehead. Anzu's blue sweater and black skirt were wet and clung to her already soaking body. Mai couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl in her pathetic condition. Unhappy blue eyes looked back at Mai as the blonde duelist met the other girl's gaze.

Anzu said quickly, "What?! Is there something on my face?!"

Mai shook her head. "No, you're just... I don't know," she replied reluctantly, sensing the other girl's obvious state of distress.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?!"

"Anzu, you look like you got run over by a bus," Mai said bluntly, still observing the smaller girl. Anzu scowled and looked up at Mai, eyes ablaze. Mai laughed, "Come in, hun."

Anzu grumbled and stepped through the door, into the warmth of Mai's house. When Mai shut the door, she leaned back against it and folded her arms. Anzu unwrapped her arms and shivered. She turned to the nearest wall and began to smack her head against it repeatedly.

Mai watched her worriedly, for several moments, and decided enough was enough. She rushed to the brunette's side and grabbed her shoulders. She spun her around and held her tightly.

"Anzu!" she scolded. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Anzu grimaced and pried Mai's hands off her shoulders. She turned away and buried her head in her hands. "Urgh!"

Mai put her hands on her slim hips and tapped her foot. "Anzu, what are you moaning and groaning about?! You haven't told me a thing since you got here!" she exclaimed.

Anzu turned around and brushed back her hair from her face. Her expression turned angry and she threw her hands about in the air. "He – I can't believe – and she! Grr!" she said angrily, tossing her hands around.

Mai faltered and said, "Who?"

Anzu growled and frantically gestured towards the door. "Yugi! And – her! I want to _kill _something right now!"

Mai backed away. Anzu was scary when she was mad like this.

"Er, Yugi and _who_?" Mai asked, backing up against the wall again. She wanted to stay far, _far_ away from Anzu while she was in this kind of a mood.

Anzu growled once again and slapped the heel of her palm to her forehead. "Rebecca!" she hissed, reaching out with a hand and clawing the nearest thing, which was Mai's leather couch.

Mai watched in horror as her favourite couch was shredded by Anzu's long nails. She grunted and smacked her head with a hand. _'Great. Just peachy.'_

Anzu grumbled under her breath and cursed, thinking Mai couldn't hear. The older girl could indeed hear her and scolded, "Anzu!"

The brunette caught Mai's gaze and scowled. "What?!"

"Why are you so upset? Can you tell me what happened?"

Anzu sighed and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Mai. I'm just feel so," she paused and ran her hands through her hair, "hurt."

Mai nodded in sympathy and approached the older girl. She offered her a hand and Anzu accepted it gratefully. The blonde duelist led her companion to the couch, and sat her down. She took a seat next to her and patted Anzu's shoulder.

Anzu sat quietly and fidgeted a little. Mai frowned in concern. _'This isn't like Anzu at all,'_ she realized. _'Something must be really upsetting her.'_

Anzu's mind was cluttered with pain and anger. _'I can't believe he left me for her! What did I do wrong?'_ she wondered, feeling quite down.

Mai wanted to make Anzu feel better. Lately, she had noticed, since her relationship with Jounouchi had ended, that she was feeling inclined towards Anzu in a way she didn't really understand. She supposed now was as good a time as any to test it out.

"Anzu, please tell me."

Anzu breathed and said, "Okay, Mai. Yugi is with... Rebecca, now." Anzu winced and continued, "He told me it wasn't the best thing for us to keep going out when he 'really feels for Rebecca'."

Mai patted Anzu's shoulder kindly. "It's okay, Anzu. It's his loss, not yours," she soothed.

Anzu breathed shakily, completely unaware of Mai's feelings towards her. "B-but he said we could still be friends," she said, bordering hysterical sobbing. "But I don't see how we could; after everything we went through!"

Mai made a comforting noise and placed an arm reassuringly around Anzu's shoulders. "Hey, it's okay," she said quietly. "You know Jounouchi and I fell out a few weeks back?"

Anzu looked up at Mai, her eyes glistening over a little. "Yeah?" she managed to choke out.

Mai smiled sadly and nodded ruefully. "Yep. It wasn't pretty," she said wryly, remembering Jounouchi's words to her.

Anzu sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Why did he break up with you?" she asked.

"He, erm... didn't swing my way anymore," Mai said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Anzu's eyes widened. "Is THAT why I saw him get in Kaiba's limo the other day?" she asked in amazement.

Mai grinned and replied, "I guess so."

Anzu laughed and her current heartbreak was forgotten. "That's funny!" she said, beginning to smile a little.

Mai smiled slightly. As long as Anzu was happy, she didn't care. She could laugh at Mai's expense, just so that she wasn't feeling bad about herself. Besides, Mai had bigger things to worry about than who Jounouchi was dating. He was still a dear friend.

Mai pretended to be grumpy. She was pretty good at acting even when she did have PMS. "Fine," she groused, feigning anger, "laugh at me."

Anzu stopped laughing and looked sheepish. "Sorry, Mai."

Mai smiled. "It's okay. Now, do you want to stay here tonight?"

Anzu's eyes shone happily. She was glad she had someone like Mai in her life to support her. "Sounds good to me," she grinned.

Mai smiled and gestured to the stairs. "Let's get some sleep then. I feel like I fell outta a tree," she grimaced, remembering her sore shoulders from her workout that day.

Anzu nodded in agreement. They stood up and made their way upstairs. Once in Mai's room, they both raided the drawers for pyjamas.

"Look at what I found!" Anzu exclaimed, holding up a long sleeved shirt that had the Dark Magician Girl all over it. She picked up the matching pants and held them together. "Look! They match!"

Mai raised a brow at the girl's excitement. "Hun, you must have left them here ages ago, because I don't like spellcasters." She held up a pair of pants with Harpy Lady all over them.

Anzu rolled her eyes and shot back, "At least spellcasters can make dreams come true."

Mai pulled her matching pyjama top out from her drawer and replied, "What makes you think other people and things can't do that?"

Anzu shrugged. "I guess dreams can come true because of love," she said thoughtfully, pulling her pyjama pants on.

Mai nodded and began undoing the jacket she was wearing. She pulled it off and instantly slipped her pyjama top over her head. "What kind of love makes that happen? Unrequited love?"

Anzu chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess that's what it was between me and Yugi," she said softly. "He didn't return my feelings."

Mai sighed heavily and answered, "You're not the only one."

Anzu looked at Mai, surprised. "Huh?"

Mai quickly covered up her mistake with, "Er, Jounouchi. I loved him but he obviously loves Kaiba."

Anzu nodded and pulled on her pyjama top. "I feel your pain."

"Same to you."

Once both girls were dressed, Mai announced, "I'm going to brush my teeth."

Anzu smiled and said, "Okay. I'm going to bed, alright?"

Mai nodded and swiftly turned, walking out of the room. She wondered if Anzu knew that there was only one bed in the house. Oh well.

When she returned from brushing her teeth, she discovered a soundly sleeping Anzu curled up under the covers on her bed. Mai gave a small smile and approached. She slipped in beside Anzu and quietly pulled the covers up and around them both.

"I guess dreams do come true with some kind of love."

**-----**

**A/N:** So... there it is. If you guys want to tell me what you think of this, feel free. If it sucked, tell me why, but don't say it sucked 'cause of the pairing. Anyway, Yami No Marik, hope ya enjoyed this!


End file.
